Midoriko's Discovery
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: A small one shot from Kagome's idea in episode 26. How Midoriko and Kirara met... Please read and review!


This is sort of my tribute to the creator of the Shikon no Tama Midoriko. The guy who becomes the crusible for the demon of demons remains nameless, but for simplicity I'll call him 'Shiyurei' or 'Death ghost', very cryptic right? This is based on the anime only!

Disclaimer: I own everything! MUA HA HA HA HA HA! I own the world!

Lawyers: Please step away from the computer and come to court with us where we will present you with this fine of 100,000,000,000,000$ US.

Kaze: What the hell? Where in the seven hells did you come from? On second thought, don't tell me. I am not paying your stupid fine, so there!

Lawyers: Grrrr… (Take out random weapons including guns and knives)

Kaze: (Looks around for weapons, than remembers that they're in another room and has no time to go get them) Okay, okay! I don't own InuYasha or anything related to it! Happy?

Lawyers: (walk away)

Kaze: Yay! They're gone! Please be nice and review!

* * *

"HYAA!" Midoriko yelled as she thrusted her sword through the demon she was fighting. 

"Heh, well that's one demon down, and only a million left in the world," she said sarcastically. "Damn those stupid daimyo, for letting things get out of control… Shiyurei!" she yelled, hearing the bushes behind her rustle. "I know you're there!"

The man in question came out of the bush, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry m'lady, you just looked so beautiful, I…"

"Spare me your compliments, Shiyurei-kun," the priestess told him scornfully.

"Yes m'lady."

"Now, would you mind going to do your job?"

"Right on it m'lady," Shiyurei murmured as he backed away into the trees.

Midoriko sighed wearily. She was pretty tired of the guy. Anyone with eyes could see he liked her and anyone with eyes could see that love was unrequited. She sighed again as she sheathed her sword (which doesn't have a sheath, put that is besides the point).

"Best get back to the temple," she muttered. Alone with the old monks, life was an endless circle of sleeping, slaying demons, purification, and repeat. Midoriko sometimes wondered what her life could have been if her parents had not abandoned her when she was born, but whenever she had such thoughts, she quickly dismissed them. Her only duty in life was to slay demons and to appease the souls of the departed.

She quickly walked to her home temple, a walk that would have taken five minutes if she had not heard the mewing.

"_A cat?" _ Midoriko thought. _"If it is, what is it doing way out here far away from any human?"_

As soon as she thought that, she sensed Jyaki. Not particularly powerful, but there was defiantly more than one and it seemed as though they were all chasing the cat. Midoriko quickly raced toward the auras.

She unsheathed her sword as she approached the youkai. A small beige and black blur flew past her, which Midoriko guessed as the cat. She raised her sword and swung down at the demons, purifying their souls utterly.

When the youkai were dead, she turned around to find the cat. She heard a rustling in a bush behind her and a high pitched, anguished yowl..

She pushed the bushes apart, and stopped dead. There, laying on a large slab of mica, was a beautiful demon cat.

Her fur was a creamy yellow-ish colour, each paw had a bit of black on them and her ears and a small patch of fur in the shape of a diamond were black. But those weren't her most notable features. Her most notable ones were her beautiful deep red eyes with slit pupils, neither of which were becoming circular in the rapidly fading light, and her two tails, each with almost swirls of black fur. In all, she was no bigger than a kitten.

Midoriko was startled. She had gone out of her way to save a _demon_!? Then she realised that the youkai was hurt. She did not want to help it, but a little voice in the back of her head ushered her onward.

She took a little of the material that she always carried around for bandages and wrapped it around the nekomata's wound. Luckily for the kit, it was only long and not that deep, running from the base of the tails to the paw on her left back leg.

As Midoriko ripped the appropriate length of cloth, she murmured to the nekomata softly.

"Look, I am just going to bandage it, I am not trying to hurt you. If it hurts, can you please try not to scratch or bite me, okay?"

She could have sworn that the cat understood her and nodded back. Midoriko picked her up, wound the leg and quickly finished wrapping the wound and tied the piece of cloth with a tight knot. She let the kitten go.

"There, you're fixed. Now go!" Midoriko hissed softly.

The kitten landed, blinked up at her, then leaped up onto Midoriko's shoulder, inspite of her injury.

"No! Go away!"

The kitten's only response was to purr and wind herself around Midoriko's neck.

The miko sighed. "You want to come with me?"

The kitten purred in response and rubbed her head on the space between Midoriko's jaw and neck.

"If you're coming with me, then you'll need a name." The black-haired woman thought and remembered the white stone that she had found her companion on. "How about Kirara? It means 'mica', like the stone that I found you on."

The newly dubbed 'Kirara' purred in assent.

"My job is dangerous," she warned the two-tail. "I don't know when I will need to go off on a long and possibly fatal mission, are you okay with that?"

Once again, Kirara mewed in agreement.

"Well then, let's go home, eat and then sleep, shall we?"

Kirara mewed happily again, and urged Midoriko onward.

"Okay, I'm going!"

As they disappeared into the last rays of the dying sun, they began preparing for day after day of demon slaying and whatever else fate may throw at them. But neither of them knew Midoriko's true fate and the fate of their world…

* * *

The story is done! Yay! It took forever to finish! Mainly 'cause I was lazy, but whatever... The story's original title was "Green Child" and was supposed to go 'till Midoriko created the Shikon no Tama, but that would take way too long so it turned out as it is. I am going to right another story sometime in the next while about the last day of Midoriko's final battle called "The Seventh Day of Death" but that's later... I have just one request and it is very small... can you please review if you made it this far? Please? You would make me feel so loved and I would thank you forever! If their is any other kind of story you want to read, tell me and I'll see what I can do (as long as it ain't fanon pairings...)! 

Amayo!


End file.
